Fighting the Dawn
by katielyn25
Summary: Okay so this is my first story. It goes off of the Twilight saga, and each chapter is from a different character's point of view. Oh, and I don't own anything just to make that clear.
1. Grace chapter 1

I do not own twilight.

****Grace****

Though after a while I guess you're supposed to forget about your life before, or at least it becomes a fuzzy memory. That's not the case in my story though. I still remember everything from before. My family, my friends, my love, and mostly the night it happened: Halloween, I was 15 then with my little sister they were headed toward her, and I didn't know what to do. I noticed we were almost home; I started to run with Hope on my heels. They were so fast, but we beat them in, and that's all I needed. They weren't human I could tell that by the way they moved. My sister was so scared. One, a woman started for her and before I knew what I was doing I had sliced both of my wrists. If they were what I thought they were I was irresistible, if not I still had their attention. As I wiped the blood from the knife on my right pant leg, as I did this I cut my upper thigh. Now they couldn't turn away from me. Hope knew just what I wanted she ran as far as I don't know, but she got away at least. For that I didn't care if I did die right there in my kitchen at age 15 my little sister was safe hopefully far away from here.


	2. Chris chapter 2

****Chapter 2 Chris****

"The little one has run off somewhere" Amanda whispered to Andrew.

"Who cares," I ask "There was nothing we could do to her without getting killed!"

"But, she saw what happened" Amanda said.

"She saw her sister cut herself and three people take her," I assured her.

"We should go they have to be looking for her," Andrew cut-in, just as the sun came over the horizon.

"Alright grab her and let's get out of here," I told them.

"How long do you think she'll be?" I asked Andrew.

"I don't know, but it can't be long now" Andrew replied

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked, "Because I think it's longer then overnight,"

"I am sure," Andrew said starting to raise his voice.

"Shut-up, she is waking up," I told them.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" the girl asked.

"First what is your name?" I asked her.

"Grace," She answered flatly.

"Well, Grace we have to get going so come on," I said.

"Why do we have to go?" Grace asked.

"Because, we can't be here any longer," I say looking at the sunrise, "Oh and I said so."

Wow that was easy I thought as we started to go and then.

"Grace, what's up?" Andrew asked.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you." Grace pointed out.

"Yes, you do," I told her, "you are one of us now, and you have to do as you are told,"

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Because, honey," Amanda said, "you can't go back like this"

"What I is wrong with me?" Grace asked with fear in her voice.

"You don't know yet?" Andrew practically screamed.

"Know what?" Grace asked just as loud.

"Wow, do we really need to scream?" I asked them.

"You're a vampire now, Grace," Amanda told her.

"After your little stunt last night that is," Andrew answered her next question before she asked.

"What? You should have just let me die," Grace said with tears in her eyes.

"Why you are a great person, one willing to die for the ones she loves, someone like that deserves an eternal life." Amanda said.

"You will be a part of our group, we will be like your family out there since you can't go back to your other one," I told her

"Chris look at the time," Andrew said looking into the sun.

"Yeah, you're right let's go," I tell them. "We already have lost enough time,"

"Where are we going, and how are we getting there?" Grace asks.

"Forks Washington, and by plane" I answer.


	3. Amanda chapter 3

****Chapter 3 Amanda****

-On the Plane-

I hate planes, I always have, even if I can't die if we do go down, I still hate them. If we were meant to fly human or vampire we would have wings. And Grace, she is so young. What will I do if she loses control.

"What are you thinking about?" Grace asks.

"Nothing, are you thirsty?" I ask.

"Nope I'm fine," Grace answered.

"Wow, you must be really strong then," I tell her.

"I guess," She shrugged, "Hey where are the guys?"

"They are probably already there," I tell her.

"How is that?" She asks, "And why?

"To make sure it's safe for you," I tell her.

"What?"

"You see there's another vampire group there and they thought with you being so young that there might be problems, that's why we are flying, because it takes longer," I say.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," She said.


	4. Andrew chapter 4

****Chapter 4 Andrew****

"So tomorrow morning we meet with the Cullens?" A ask Chris.

"That's the plan and the girls in the afternoon," He answered.

"Fine, see you later stranger," I say.

"Yep,"

It's been a long couple of days. I don't even know why Chris wanted to change her, she is so young, I mean 15 she has so much life left to life. At least, the Cullens have agreed to help in that high school, she finish school and still won't be able to do anything really stupid. I just hope they can get along. It would kill Chris to lose another. With finding Grace I am seeing a new Chris, I think this might have been the one Kimmie fell in love with.


	5. Chris chapter 5

****Chapter 5 Chris****

"Kimmie" I whispered.

"You are the worst you know that," she said.

"Oh, you love me," I told her.

"Because, I have too,"

"I know deep down you do,"

"You are probably right," she said, "wait, what was that?"

"You don't think…" I trial off.

"No, I don't think is the mutts, we are still in our territory," Kimmie said.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked.

"I'm positive," She reassured me.

For a little I thought she was right we hadn't done anything wrong and we were in our territory so we were fine and then.

"Help, Chris, HELP," She screamed.

I turned around to see one of the mutts ripping Kimmie's body apart.

"What the HELL, we aren't even in your territory!" I yelled.

"Opps, one less blood sucker, then" He answered.

"I should kill you, but if you were to kill me she would be very disopointed to find out that's how I died," I told him, "Oh, and I can see your friends hinding over there so I am good,"

"I love you Chris, more then you will ever know," whispered the wind.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

After that I found Andrew, he was a skinny young boy, looking for his next meal. I silently watched over him for a few years, helping with what ever he need. The day he turn 21 was the same day he turned too. He has been with me ever since, and that was about 40 years ago. He is the only one who knows about Kimmie, and most of the others. All these years he has keep my secrets, and for that he is a good friend.


	6. Grace chapter 6

****Chapter 6 Grace****

I wonder why they are going through all this trouble for me. Why did they even change me in the first place. I mean really I am 15, I can never go home can't see him again can't be there for Hope. They saw her they know she is so young, and they had to go and kill her big sister her protection from the world that she will soon meet. What kind of people would do that, oh yeah, they aren't people there vampires. They don't always see the world in the same light, but big deal they aren't the only ones who this affects.


	7. Andrew chapter 7

****Chapter 7 Andrew****

"Hello" I say as they open the door.

"Great, you are back," Roselyn said.

"Yep," I relied "and the others are coming,"

"So who do you have this time, and how old is she?" Emmet asked.

"You'll see when she gets here," I told him.

"They're here," Bella said.

"Let the fun begin," Edward responded sarcastically.

"Good to see you too," Chris said walking up to the door.


	8. Grace chapter 8

****Chapter 8 Grace****

"Hello, Grace how are you doing?" Andrew asked.

"Good, what about you?" I asked.

"We'll see," He answered.

I wonder what that means. Oh, well I think I can trust them.

"So, now what do we do? I ask.

"Well for starters we have to see if you have any special abilities," Edward said.

"Alright, but I don't think I have any," I told him.

"We'll see about that," Bella said.

"I don't know of any so if you have any ideas or even know then go ahead and tell me," I told her.

"Don't worry we'll find out one way or another," Emmet said.


	9. Amanda chapter 9

****Chapter 9 Amanda****

"Combat, that's your plan?" I ask.

"It always has" Chris said.

"She isn't the first is she?" I ask.

"No, but hopefully she'll be the last," Andrew said.

"I didn't have to do this," I said.

"No the Cullens didn't think you would be a problem. They need to know her ability in case she loses control or something." Chris answered.

Wow there really must have been a lot before me. I always thought the: Don't do anything stupid, because if you do your dead thing was just to scare me. I wonder how many there were before me.

"I don't know Amanda, I stopped counting after… actually I was never really counting." Edward said cutting into my thoughts.

"You are still doing that?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, stay out of my head or you'll really find out what I can do." I snapped.

"Okay? But I really can't help it." He said.


	10. Grace chapter 10

**Hey just a little reminder please review I want to know what you think so far. And don't worry there is a lot more coming. **

I wonder why the think I will be a problem, but didn't think anything about Amanda when she turned. I guess it must be the age difference, but even then I don't think there is a gap.

"Hey, Amanda," I say.

"Yeah, what's up Grace?" She asks.

"How old were you when you turned?" I responded with my own question.

"Like, 21ish, just like Andrew,"

"And I'm 15 big firkin deal," I say.

"Well, for starters they meaning the Cullens don't think we sure just turn people" She answered.

"Well, I could have died, remember what I did,"

"Yes, I remember what you did,"

"So, ha you saved my life,"

"Yeah, not really you could have been saved by modern medicine, and you're so young, there is much you might miss out on so much of a 'normal' life"

"There is no such thing as a 'normal' life" I countered.

"Just let it go okay Grace," Amanda said defiantly.

What just happened with Amanda? She has never flipped out on me like that. I never thought it was possible for her to do that.


	11. Chris chapter 11

****Please, please, please review. I really not sure about some of this and your feedback would be really nice. Whether it criticizing or not it doesn't matter just let me know. Please, and thank you.****

Look at her she seem so happy. I really do love her.

"It's been so long," I whisper.

"I know and I'm sorry," She whispers back.

"Why did it take you so long?"

"I don't know," She said.

"Next time not so long, alright?"

"We will see," She said staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You have found another,"

"No never, I love you,"

"You _loved_ me" she corrected, "Just know this…"

"Chris,"

"Wait, know what?" I ask, but she was gone.

"Chris, CHRIS!"

I shot right up.

"What's wrong?, who's there?" I ask.

"No one, it's just me,"

"I'm sorry who?" I asked again.

"Grace, silly,"

"Oh, sorry you startled me,"

"What were you doing?"

"Remembering,"

"What were you remembering," She asks with her head tilted slightly and that tinkle of innocents in her eyes.

I really don't want to tell her the truth knowing it will hurt her, but I can't lie to her not now, she has no idea what she is asking.

"She… was my first love, she turned me the day I turned 21." I answered.

"Chris… why did you change me so young compared to the others? She asked with that look again.

"Well, don't take it the wrong way, but she was your age when she got turned,"

"Oh,"

I can see the hurt she is trying to hide. Why am I so stupid? There she goes, my saving Grace. That's why I changed you, because I saw that love that you had in you. That is what I need someone to love again, to hope on, and to look forward to seeing every day for the rest of forever.


	12. Grace chapter 12

What is wrong with me? Why can't he even see what he did to me when he said that stuff about that girl.

"You know her name is Kimmie,"

"What?" I ask.

"Her name, was Kimmie, the girl that changed Chris," Edward said.

"Really, how did they meet?"

"I don't know, but I know how she died,"

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"The wolves, they're monsters, don't tell Bella or Renesama I said that,"

"Yeah okay, she loves him, Renesama, I mean,"

"Yes there is something I will never understand," Edward said turning to leave.

I hate when he does that. I don't think he understands personal bubble. But, hey what can I say with him its sink or swim, so I better behave for Chris at least. I'll show him I really do love him and help him get over Kimmie. Let's hope he feels the same about me.


	13. Amanda chapter 13

I can see it so why can't they? It's so easy to see just look at their eyes when they spot another. They are in love.

"Hey, Andrew," I call out.

"What is it Amanda?" He asks.

"We have to do something about Chris and Grace,"

"What's wrong with them?" Andrew asked clueless.

"Really you don't see it!"

"No, I see nothing between them, that we should get involved in,"

"They're in love, but neither one knows it,"

"Like I said nothing we need to get involved in," He claimed.

"How, can you say that!"

"Because, I know Chris better then you and he wouldn't want us to do anything at all,"

I can't believe Andrew. Why won't he help me? What is so wrong with helping our friends. Well, I guess I am on my own then.


	14. Andrew chapter14

I can't believe her, doesn't she know it isn't smart to mess with Chris and his love life. Doesn't she remember May, she tried setting Chris up once and now well she is gone. Chris told the Voltory some lies and they did what they did. I guess I should try to stop Amanda from doing anything stupid. It's funny she can tell when someone is in love with another, but she can't tell when someone is in love with her. That's the whole reason I got Chris to change her, because I'm in love with her. Yet, it's been ten years, and she still hasn't figured it out. If she can't I will lose her forever. That was the deal ten years if I couldn't get her to fall for me I would lose her forever. Chris never wanted to change her and I don't understand why, and every time I want to do anything semi-romantic with her he freaks. So what do I do, let Chris have his way, or stand up to him? Or is that what he wants? Has he just been testing me this whole time, trying to find out if I really do love her? Well, I don't care what he wants I'm going to fight for her.


	15. Chris chapter 15

What now? Because there is no way Andrew has figured out my plan. He can be so loyal, he hasn't refused my plans on getting rid of Amanda. I thought I taught him better than that. You don't take crap from anyone, no matter what might happen. That also means me too.

"Hey, Chris,"

"Yeah, Grace what is it?"

"Um, what do I um, what should I do now that we're um, well here?"

"For starters stop, that stuttering,"

"Alright, what else should I do?"

"Go to that school, with the Cullens, and don't do anything stupid."

"That's all," She asked confused.

"Yep and don't mess this up, okay?"

"Hey, I did awesome on the plane!"

"Yeah, anyone could do that," I countered.

"Fine, Thank-you Chris," She said almost to sweet.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm too mean. If maybe I'm pushing her away rather then pulling her in. But, how can I let myself get close after what happened last time? I mean we loved each other and then she got killed. Why would I risk that? Risk her life. Or even my heart. I can't help but to love her, no one can. Let's just hope the Cullen Clan can keep her out of trouble.

"Isn't that your job?"

"Shut-up, Edward"

"Fine, but if you really feel that way don't let her get away"


End file.
